1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device holder, especially to an electronic device holder used to support and lock an electronic device so that users can operate electronic devices such as tablet personal computers, or smart phones conveniently without holding the electronic device in hands. The electronic device holder has more practical value.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, various types of easy-to-use electronic devices have been provided. Among them, personal electronics such as mobiles phones and tablet personal computers have become our daily essentials, not only used to arrange schedules and process various data, but also to carry out searches via the internet. Moreover, people can also use these electronics to display multimedia information for entertainment.
Although the above personal electronic devices can achieve various effects the users expected such as read and run various multimedia files, they have certain shortcomings. In use, the user needs to hold the electronic in his hand(s). Once the user intends to search via the internet or read multimedia files for a long time, this cause inconvenience. Thus there is a need to provide a novel device that solves the above problem.